Lonely Love Story
by StugForever
Summary: Doug thinks he's happy with John Paul but when he starts having drams about Ste will he get past the heartbreak and forgive him and how does Ste feel about Dougs new man and why is he doing everything to stop them being alone? Pairing: Ste/Doug Warning: Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 -JEALOUSY

It had been a week, a week since Brendan got life in prison. Ste was a mess he had went back to the tracksuits and the hoodies, he hasn't slept for days you could tell when he came into the deli, he was just moping around when he was suppose to be working, twice this week I sent him home because he was no help.

Anyways my life was looking up I had John Paul even though we were taking things slow he makes me feel happy like ste did. But I know John Paul's not a virgin with all the stuff with Craig and the stories I heard about them he should definitely not be a virgin, so why was he taking so long to make a move? I know I'm not that experienced but I have done it a few times...well a lot actually. Ste and I were never out the bedroom he taught me everything I know and he is a really good teacher and I mean really good.

I shouldn't be thinking of Ste that way not anymore not after what he done, but I was over him I told my self that I would move on and I have so why do I keep thinking of Ste like that? I mean that can't complain the dreams I've been having are fantastic and I normally way up with a hard on or messy sheets. My dreams normally include ste grabbing me and fucking me on any available surface, but its getting worse its not just in my dreams no more when I'm at the deli and ste is bending over to clean I get thoughts of shoving my dick in his tight little hole and showing him I'm a better fuck than Brendan ever was. But this ended up me not being able to look Ste in the eye and walking round work with a very uncomfortable hard on.

One morning this happened and John Paul walked in, I was relieved and scared at the same time but I also thought it might move us along a bit. So we sat and talked it was very uncomfortable but it ended in us making out on the deli sofas nobody was there but me John Paul and ste but he was in the kitchen, but anyways John Paul didn't notice my little problem but as he was massaging my mouth with his tongue while stroking his hand up my leg he slightly brushed his fingers over my bulge. I let out a gasp at the sudden touch and John Paul took that to his advantage of dominating my mouth. I was in a bliss I totally forgot we were sat in the deli with ste in the next room.

I moved closer so John Paul could fully feel me against his led, I shouldn't of done this because I suddenly found myself lying across the sofas with an equally hard John Paul atop of me. It felt so good we were lightly grinding against each other, he then moved his mouth along to my jaw and behind my ear then down my neck sucking slightly, his hands were stroking my hard nipples through my shirt slowly stroking downwards towards my belt I couldn't help but let out little moans when I felt his hand...

'Ehhem'

Both our eyes shot over to a very pissed off ste stood at the kitchen door with his arms crossed.

'This is a deli Doug not a fucking gay brothel'

Ste stormed over to John Paul and dragged him off of Doug 'what do you think the customers would say if they seen...THAT' he motioned his hand to were Doug and John Paul were sitting. Doug spoke up dragging ste off John Paul ' WOW ste were sorry we didn't realise' ste was still just sneering at John Paul 'yeah well remember next time' then he turned and stormed off to the kitchen.

Jon Paul finally spoke up 'whats his problem'

'Its all this stuff with Brendan he misses him' Doug said looking back to the kitchen '...I think...'

REVIEW PLEASE :D R&R for more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - I want you back

Doug was noticing this over the next couple of days ste would be watching him, watching everything he does, when he's working in the deli out with john paul he was there watching but whenever he turns to look at ste, ste would turn around and continue what he was doing. It was confusing him, ste had chosen Brendan so why was he tacking an interest in Doug. Whenever he caught ste looking at him he would watch out the corner of his eye but ste looked in deep thought when he was watching him sort of what Doug looked like when he watched ste but he cant be having the same thoughts could he?

Why? No, I can't , I can't have these thoughts about him no, not after what happened , I left him, I hurt him, he loved me and I hurt him, so why do I keep thinking about him that way? Ever since I caught him and fucking John Paul on that sofa. I always loved the way Doug looked withering under me as I would tease him, his sweet panting in my ear as I sucked that perfect spot on his neck then I would move lover nipping and licking each of his perfect nipples... Shit he's watching me, I turn back to cleaning the counter, fuck no, no way if I'm gonna think of Doug like that it can wait till I'm alone and he's with John Paul , but I fucking hate John Paul no way am I gonna let him sleep with Doug so far I'm the only one that's been in his perfect little whole and its going to stay that way, they nearly got there in the deli I'm glad I interrupted when I did, I'd seen the whole thing from when they were talking to when John Paul touched Doug there, I used to touch him there...Great John Paul's here.

'Hay doug'.

'Oh hay John paul 'they leaned close and kissed

'So i have the house to myself later mam and the girls are staying at Nana's so we have all night'

Doug thought he would get a bit seductive knowing it would drive John Paul wild and he knew ste was watching and listening, they walked over to the sofas and sat down, Doug put his hand on John Paul's thigh and leaned close to his ear but loud enough for ste.

'What did u have in mind'

John Paul smirked and looked back to Doug

'Well I thought I would lock you up all night and bang you so hard you might just have to call in sick'

Doug gasped he didn't think John Paul would be so verbal in the middle of the shop, he look slightly out the corner if his eye were an also shocked ste was squeezing a broom so hard it may snap.

Doug didn't know what to say so he leaned in and kissed JP and it quickly turned heated this is were Doug new ste would step in again.

'OI what have I told you two about doing that in hear'

John Paul got pissed of ste interrupting 'yi know what ste it has nothing to do with you what me and Doug do and were we do it, this is Doug's shop swell and if I do remember you had Brendan in here a few times,'

'Yi wha, get out ya bared' ste threw John Paul out, this is were doug stepped in.

'Ste you can't do that'

'Yeah, well I just did Doug and if you have a problem you can fuck off as well'

'Doug I will ste you later ok ' John Paul threw a dirty look at ste then walked off, ste and Doug both stormed back into the shop,

'Ste I don't know who the fuck you are throwing me out my own shop, see this' Doug motioned to the shop' this is half mine, HALF you know what that mean, it means I have a say in what happens in here as well as you, so you can't just go throwing out my boyfriend,.. what's up with you, are you jealous or something because I remember you chose Brendan instead of me ,do your remember that ste, huh!'

'I don't want to see his fucking face in here ever again' ste stormed into the kitchen of the deli and Doug followed,

'Oh so you are jealous that rich'

'Maybe I am OK, maybe I don't what to watch him make you smile or make you laugh or maybe I want that to be me again, I don't want to see you go home with him or walk with him holding hands' ste started walking towards Doug until they were backed up against a wall' maybe I don't what to watch him touch you make you moan make you hard' Doug let out a gasp. ste moved his mouth to dougs ear , his voice went softer' maybe I don't want to see him kiss you like this' ste started kissing Doug's neck and sucking it gently, he moved his hand to untuck Doug's shift from his pants then moving his hand up his bare chest and rubbing each of Doug's nipples. Doug let out a quiet moan so ste moved his hand to cup Doug through his trousers to his surprise Doug was rock hard.

He moved his mouth back to Doug's ear ' I never want him to do this to you' ste dropped to his knees he started undoing Doug's belt and all Doug could do was watch, ste unzipped him from his trousers and pulled them down with his boxers, Doug's cock sprung free, ste wrapped his hand round Doug's length stroking slightly while looking up at Doug, all Doug could do was look back panting heavily. Ste licked his lips then swiped his tongue against the slit of Doug's cock earning him a moan and tasting the pre cum. Ste licked from the base to tip before taking Doug fully into his mouth relaxing his throat so he can fit him in fully. Doug was moaning and panting above ste gripping the back of Ste's head and slowly fucking his mouth. Ste dropped his hands and looked up at Doug still sticking on him giving him permission to fuck his mouth, so Doug did, hard, after a few 'fuck' 'yes' 'mmm fuck that little mouth of yours' uhh yess ste' Doug shot pools of cum down Ste's throat and ste swallowed around Doug's cock.

Doug tucked himself back into his trousers and they just stayed there looking at each other, Doug was about to speak when a bang came from the door ste rushed to his feet and when out to see who it was leaving Doug in deep thought of what he's just done

Reviews Please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three - stuck in the middle

Doug was left confused, he didn't know what just happened it just did, now ste was in the deli working like nothing had happened and Doug has to go see John paul , how could he face him after this, what's going to happen with him and ste are they back together, just friend, well if they were just friend, friends don't do that to each other.

After a long time pacing the floor in the deli Doug decided he was going to go on like it never happened, ste had not got onto his knees on the deli floor and let Doug fuck his mouth, no , no more thoughts like that and john Paul should never know EVER.

After the lunchtime rush was over Doug finally came out the kitchen and decided to get on with some work to distract him from ste. He walked out and went straight to the tables to start clearing them when he felt someone close behind him. A hot breath started to tickle his neck.

'So you gonna repay me the favour, I did let you fuck my mouth in the middle of our deli' ste started sucking the nub of Doug's ear,

'No Ste', Doug pushed him away suddenly missing his touch

'This was a mistake it should never of happened, I can't just forget what you did to me after one blowjob'

'Doug'

'No ste, what about john Paul how do you think he will feel if he finds out!'

"Forget about John Paul, you've got me he can run back to Ireland"

"Oh my god I can't believe I didn't see this before, you don't all this to spite him, you don't give a fuck how I feel you just want to get back at him for sleeping with Brendan, don't you!"

Doug was furious he had never hated ste as much as he hated him now,

"No Doug I would never do that to you, you mean everything to me i-ii love you"

Doug got right into stes face " yeah well I didn't mean that much to you when you had Brendan did I" he spat the last bit in sites face grabbed his coat and stormed out of the deli.

Ste was hurt he did love Doug and he wanted to prove to him that it wasn't just sex between them he did love him and wanted him back. Days after he was stuck watching Doug and John Paul walking the streets holding hands and kissing and every time they passed ste Doug would shoot his a 'don't you dare say anything look' ste would just bow his head and walk away. He watched Doug for awhile since he didn't have the kids to look after he spent his time in ally's or street corners were he could see where Doug was and what he was doing.

It was about 9:00 on a Friday Doug had went out with John Paul they were at chez chez it was myras birthday so the whole family was there. All ste wanted to do was talk to Doug he wanted to clear the air at least.

Ste walked in to chez chez the place was raving, body's everywhere , she spotted Doug at the bar on his own. Ste pushed his way to the crowed to the bar, Doug was on his own sipping a drink John Paul was at the other end of the club.

"Doug"

Doug turned to see who it was but then quickly turned back to his drink

"Doug"

"What do you want ste"

"To talk"

Doug still wasn't looking at ste he was watching his bottle like it was the most interesting thing in the room

"Well I don't want to talk to you, the last time we talked it didn't end so well"

" that's what I want to talk about, Doug please"

Doug stood from his chair knocking it to the floor"

"NO, I DON'T want to talk to you, get it into your head" he pushed past ste and joined back in with John Paul and his family.

Ste picked up doug's discarded chair and sat on it ordering 2 shots of tequila and a whiskey from Cheryl. The whole time he sat watching Doug and JP kissing holding hands, laughing, dancing. Doug whispered something to John Paul then started moving to the exit, ste took this to try and pull Doug again, but by this time he had quite sloth to drink and was stumbling to find his feet but he eventually found his way out the club were he found Doug.

"Oi" ste shouted across the street to doug , Doug turned round to find ste trying to walk towards him but having to hold on to the was for support but ended up falling over his own feet. Doug walked over to help him up but let go as soon as he knew ste could get his balance,

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you"

"A-and when av I ever listened to wha people tell me to do" ste started chuckling to himself.

"See you around ste" Doug turned on his heels to walk back into the club he told John Paul he was only checking to see if the deli was locked properly since ste was the last one in it.

"NO" ste yelled then tryed to grab Doug but ended up falling on him.

"Ste get off" Doug pushed him off and he grabbed the wall for support

"L-le me talk then"

"Fine, what!?"

"Ermm" ste didn't really know what he wanted to say Doug just huffed and crossed his arms.

"OK, I'm sorry doug, what happened in the deli I didn't mean it but I also didn't regret it, I meant every word I said but if I could go back and chose you I would of Doug I really would brand an is nothing now, nothing, your my world you hallways were I was just to much of an idiot to see that, I love you Doug and I need you, me and you we could be happy again have a family we have the deli, you said that's all you ever wanted and I want to give you everything Doug you mean everything to me not just sex, not just a blowjob and the back of the deli and I'm sorry you have to keep that from John Paul..."

"WHAT!"

Doug head shot the the chez chez entrance ste was a bit slower from the drink, there stood at the exit was John Paul,

"John Paul, its not what its sounds like"

"Well what is it Doug , because to me it sounds like he gave you head in the deli and you weren't planning on telling me!?"

"It wasn't suppose to happen, ii-i didn't mean it"

John Paul walked over to Doug "how many times"

Doug bowed his head he couldn't look John Paul in the eye and lowered his voice "just once"

"That all I needed to hear, I hope you to will be ferry happy together" Doug didn't say anything just kept his head down, John Paul turned to ste and punched him square in the face. Ste fell straight to the floor clutching the side of his face, job Paul leaned down pointing his finger at ste "Don't hurt him, or I swear to god I will kill you" all ste could do was nod.

Thanks for the teview :) tell me if you like this chapter and if you want more next chapter will be more M rated ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - make up

After John Paul left, ste lay on the floor clutching his bleeding face while Doug just watched.

Had John Paul just said that?yeas he did, but what now do I go with ste? Oh my go ste he's on the floor bleeding. Doug snapped out of his thoughts and ran over to ste kneeling beside him.

"Ste are you OK"

Ste just leaned up and kissed Doug . it was slow no tongue no teeth just the simple touch of lips. as they broke apart they locked eyes all the love that had for each other was there in that one simple kiss. Doug was the first on to speak,

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up"

Ste didn't say anything he just let himself be led to his house.

Ste was sat on his sofa with Doug in front of him dabbing a wet cloth on his face trying to mop the blood up John Paul had really bust his face, after a while ste's nose stopped bleeding and Doug just had to put a bandage on the side of his head.

"Thank"

"What for"

"Doug you know what for, for looking after me when I'm a total dick"

"AW c'mon your not that much of a dick"

Ste just smiled, he looked into Doug's eyes and Doug was looking back, they leaned together and kissed, this kiss was different Doug started to part his lips and ste slid his tongue in lapping every part of Doug's mouth, Doug was first to pull away, he leaned over to sites ear giving it a quick lick that sent shivers down ste and said "fancy taking this to the bedroom" ste pulled back to look into Doug's eyes "you sure "

"Well I wouldn't of asked if I wasn't"

"Mmm I'm liking this new Doug"

"Well your going to like him even more once we get into that bedroom"

He didn't need to say anything else, ste grabbed Doug's hand and they ran to the bedroom.

The bedroom door slammed shut with the force of ste crashing Doug into it, his lips traveling from Doug's mouth to mid neck to his ear then back to his mouth , tongues smacking together in a fierce kiss until finally they had to break fro air as they stood panting their foreheads touching Doug reached over to unbutton stes shirt, once he finally got the last button open he stroked his hands back up ste's chest feeling all the rough muscles underneath, he got to ste's shoulders and pushed the shirt of then leaning forward and sucking on his collar bone as ste starts to unbutton Doug's shirt, ste took less care and just ripped Doug's top open, Doug stopped his sucking and looked up at ste, he was just smiling back, Doug leaned back but sucked on one of sites nipples, earning him a moan from ste and a very shaky sentence that sounded like "fuck, to many cc-clothes, get em off...now" Doug smiled around sites nipple reaching down and undoing sites belt and pushing his trousers and boxers down, as ste was stepping out of his pants while trying to take his shoes off Doug had already stripped naked and was now lying on the bed stroking himself. When ste was free of his clothes he walked over to the bed and sat in between Doug's legs, ste thought it was the sexist thing he had ever seen seeing Doug opening his legs just waiting for ste, as ste sat in between them, he let out a growl from the back of his throat, ste parted Doug's legs even further and put his head right in front of Doug's waiting hole breathing hot air on to it, it made Doug whimper so ste had a test lick, swiping his tongue over the puckered hole , this time Doug let out a "fuck do that again" so he did, ste plunged his tongue in and out of Doug slowly opening him, Doug was moaning like a whore above ste so he added a finger to his licking then two then three until he knew Doug couldn't take it anymore, he reached over to the bedside table to grab a condom but was stopped by Doug "no ste, I want to feel you"

Ste just nodded and placed the head of his cock at Doug's entrance rubbing it a little before pushing it in, Doug was taking it, he was taking all of it until ste was balls deep, he let out a "fuck Doug" then he started rocking slowly but the pace picked up quickly and Doug was rocking back onto ste trying to get him deeper. Ste rolled over still attached to Doug until he was flat on his back and Doug was on top riding his dick. Doug was bouncing and ste thrust up to meet his movements, but then ste nearly cumed at the sight of Doug on top of him bouncing, rubbing his nipples with one hand with his head thrown back sucking on 2 fingers which quickly made there way down to his cock as he started to rub himself. Ste wasn't going to last "fuck Doug I'm close...so so close"

"Cum for me ste,fill me up" Doug started to bounce harder leaning back to hold onto stes legs to give him more lift and rocking his hips one in a while, that was it ste couldn't hold it anymore he shot his load into Doug covering his walls in his sweet cum. Doug came shortly after all over sites chest.

They stayed there panting for a while but After he caught his breath Doug leaned forward and licked the cum off of sites chest, if he hadn't of had such a big orgasm the first time ste would of been hard again at the sight of Doug licking cum of him.

Doug removed himself from ste and lay next to him, sleep slowly taking over them, the last thing Doug remembered before falling asleep was as pair of strong arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

Okay not really sure what to do for the next chapter so if you have any ideas please put it in a review :) thanks for the reviews so far.

I had some ideas of them messing around in the deli and maybe John Paul walking in

Or ste getting into a fight with John Paul

John Paul getting revenge

Tell me what u think and some of your ideas ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long my mind went blank with ideas but this just came to me so hope you like it and if u have any ideas for the next chapter I would love to hear them.

Chapter 5- forever

Doug woke to the best feeling ever, he had Ste's strong arms wrapped around him, he felt so safe so at home but He also felt ste shift a little in his sleep and something hard was poking him in the back. This was perfect he didn't even have to beg for morning sex ste was already hard, but how was he going to do this, wait till ste wakes up or attack while he's

Still having his little dirty dream.

Doug shifted slightly so ste was now on his back and Doug was free from his arms, he could see the tent in the blanket so he shifted under the covers and in between ste legs, who was completely oblivious to all this, ste was always a heavy sleeper, anyways he thought he would start off slow lightly stoking Ste's length trying not to wake him when he heard.

"Fuck...Doug"

He looked quickly to see if ste was awake but he was still fast asleep so the dirty dream must of been about Doug then, he started to pick up the pace and licking his palm to make softer strokes, Ste's breathing started to quicken and Doug reached a hand down to start palming himself, he took Ste's balls into his mouth and suddenly felt them tighten, ste let out a loud gasp them there was a hand in Doug's hair, he let his hold go on Ste's penis and swapped it with his mouth, licking the tip then taking him in whole, ste was full on moaning like a porn start at this moment and Doug knees he was close, a few flicks of the young and ste was reduced to nothing, filling Doug's mouth full of his fluids.

Doug was close he got onto he's knees over ste stroking his length until he was spilling all over Ste's chest, Doug collapsed next to ste, both trying to get there breath back.

"Wow"ste managed to pant out

"Yeah" Doug shortly replayed.

They lay there for a while before they know they had to get ready to go to the deli.

It didn't stop at the deli either ste just couldn't keep his hands off Doug , he kept grabbing Doug's bum making him jump as he was trying to prepare sandwiches the customers started to give them funny looks.

Half they day had gone past and ste and Doug were sat in the deli having their break and that under up into a every heated make-out seshion , ste was pulling Doug on top of him pushing his groin into Doug's .

Ste started to growl into Doug's ear "Fuck Doug I just want to take you home and fuck you"

Doug groaned, leaning down and sucking onto Ste's neck.

They didn't hear the door open till the sound of someone clearing there throat brought both boys back to earth. Doug was in total shock but ste was say with a smug look.

"JJ-John Paul what you doing hear" Doug's voice was shaken "well I came for a Pennine but I can see your busy"

Before Doug could answer ste had his say "yeah we were so if you don't mind"

"No" Doug half shouted, he shot ste a glare "I will go make you that Pennine"

"Actually Doug its fine I will just go"

Doug shot off the seat " look John Paul I still want us to be friends, you know"

"Yeah course" John Paul turned and left, Doug walked over and slumped back down on the sofa next to ste.

Ste was pissed, he didn't want his boyfriends to be friends with their ex.

Ste put his hand on Doug's thigh while he leaned over to start kissing his neck and whispering in his ear "what do you want to be friends with him for, you've got me" he edged his hand further up Doug's leg, still kissing his neck

"I can still have friends ste"

Ste stopped kissing Doug"Why him"

"Why not, he was hear for me when you weren't "

"Doug we've forgot about that now, you've got me" he agent back to kissing Doug's neck but Doug pushed him off and stood up

"Ste I'm not in this relationship for you to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with , just because me and John Paul were together doesn't mean we can be JUST friends, I was fine with you and Brendan bring friends when we were married and look at what happened there"

"Doug"

"No ste forget it, I will see you back at the flat" with that Doug stormed out the deli.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry its been a while my mind went blank on what to do for the next chapter then I completely forgot about the whole fic so here's the next chapter and I will try to keep up to date with them x

Chapter 6 -

after a long talk with Doug and 2 rounds in the bedroom they had finally sorted things out Doug was free to be friends with whoever he wanted but ste was the only person that he was allowed to take home, all the trust was back right? Wrong!.

Ste was currently stood in a dark ally watching through the deli as Doug and John Paul were having there weekly meet up, it wasn't the first time ste had done this, every time Doug went out with John Paul ste was somewhere watching but Doug was none the wiser the only thing he was finding it a but weird was how every time he went out with John Paul him and ste would have the most mind blowing sex after and he was looking forward to it tonight, he hadn't seen John Paul in a while and as John Paul was telling him all about Matthew's first tooth all Doug could think about is what ste will treat him to tonight.

"Doug?...are you listening?"

"What yeah course I am"

"Right I can go if you want, I mean if you have better things to do"

"No sorry I was just a little distracted"

"With ste?"

"Yeah you could say that"

"Well spill the deets"

"What? no, you won't want to know"

"C'mon Doug were friend you can tell me, is it problems in the bedroom" John Paul let you a slight giggle

"No no no, not exactly problems" Doug blushed

"Are so your getting some tonight ehh Doug"

"Well we don't actually plan but I've just noticed recently whenever we hang out, when I get home I allway get the most mind blowing sex from ste"

"Well isn't it obvious he watches us whenever we go out doug , he's jealous"

"What! No"

"He's watching us right now doug, but you can use this to get the best sex you've ever had"

"How?"

"Make him jealous, watch" John Paul leans into Doug's ear and blows causing Doug flinch and giggle.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well since Ste's watching us now it will look like I said something seductive into your ear making him boil with jealousy"

"I don't want to make him angry"

"You won't now stand up give me a long hug make it look like were getting too friendly and remember to text me later all the details about your mind blowing sex"

Doug stood up and done exactly what John Paul asked then walked him to the door giving him a quick thanks then shutting the door behind him walking back into the shop getting excited for what was in store for him tonight.

Meanwhile...

Ste was raging the jealousy almost exploding out of his body what he had just witnessed he has so make Doug forget John Paul's name for good.

Reviews xx


End file.
